Axel and Lioness Ultimate Showdown
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Magness is back and badder than ever planning to use meteorites to destroy the Earth if she doesn't get 78 Trillion Dollars and it's up to Axel and Lioness to stop her. LionessxAxel


Axel and Lioness Ultimate Showdown

Set 2 years after the series.

It was a busy time in Landmark City and the Alpha Teens were working hard stopping villains everywhere in the city.

"There's only one left to arrest." Said Axel.

"Magness I've got a score to settle with her." Growled Lioness.

Then Magness appeared on all the TVs around the world.

"Hello world I am Samantha Paine but that is so old fainshed so call me Magness and I plan to cause the biggest storm with meteorites unless I get paid 78 trillion dollars and made ruler of the Earth you have until sundown or the world is a useless rock." She said.

"Looks like that is our call." Said King.

"That makes her worse than her Dad." Said Shark.

"Which is why I am taking her down." Said Lioness.

"Oh and Lioness I know you're watching and I plan to have you in the biggest duel against me for the sake of that Manning that we fight over which I will win goodbye." Cackled Magness.

"This is my fault I'm sorry Lioness." Sighed Axel sadly. "She sounds if she is blackmailing us both so she can get that 78 trillion she wants."

"We better say our farewells." Said Hawk.

"HAWK!" growled Axel, Lioness, King and Shark.

"Me and Garrett can help you over the meteorites that Magness is planning to use." Said Rachel.

"Ok." Said Shark.

"Go for it." Said Axel.

"These meteorites are the ones that fly past Earth every 4000 years and they are magnetic." Explained Garrett showing them the computer image of the meteorites taken from a Lee Industries Satellite 4 years ago.

"Ok you guys stop the meteorites while I settle my score with Magness." Said Lioness getting into her battle gear and was about to leave when she stopped and quickly kissed Axel. "Just in case I don't see you again." She explained and Axel was both shocked and worried.

"Be careful Li-Catalina you're all I have left." He sighed sadly.

"She can take care of herself Ax-man but I can understand why you're worried." Admitted King.

"I better get a Lee Shuttle ready to stop these meteorites." Said Hawk.

"Not you me." Said Axel.

"What?" asked Shark.

"I know magnetism makes Jo-Lan not work but I want Magness in jail as much as Lioness does King when you see Lioness tell her I love her." Instructed Axel.

"Ok Axel." Said King sadly.

Lioness was searching for Magness when she saw Axel get into a Lee Industries Shuttle.

"Axel?" she gasped.

Then Magness saw this from a Jumbotron.

"Ah good so the game begins." She cackled very evilly that the whole world heard her.

"Axel my god no!" cried Lioness.

Then the shuttle lifted off with all of Landmark City watching in horror as one of it's greatest heroes was going to stop the meteorites but no one was more shocked than Lioness.

Dragon was watching from the top of a building.

"There goes a brave man." He said.

"Yes I agree." Said the ghost of Mr Lee.

"What the bloody hell does Axel think he is doing?" asked Hawk.

"I tell you what he is doing." Said Lioness from her Alpha-Con. "He is trying the Earth I just got this note on my Alpha-Con from Axel saying he is doing this for me and no one else."

"Er Lioness before you decide to fight Magness Axel just wanted you to know he loves you." Replied King.

"Yeah Cat I love you and I can't risk this fight between you and Magness over but I will make this clear out of Magness and you I truly love you Cat." Axel said on his Alpha-Con then he deactivated it.

"Ha Manning is a fool if he thinks he can save the Earth he will be dead first." Cackled Magness.

"You twisted monster!" yelled Lioness. "Time to settle this score we have had for years."

"With pleasure." Cackled Magness as the sky turned purple from Magness's magnetism and the meteorites. "You think you can stop me I know Manning can't and neither can you Leone I will win I always have won a fight against what makes you think now will be any different?"

"BECAUSE THIS TIME I AM OVER FILLED WITH RAGE BECAUSE AXEL MAY DIE SOON AND YOU ARE THE ONLY ONHE TO BLAME!" yelled Lioness angrily then she glow Green.

"What the hell?" asked Magness.

"MAYBE JO-LAN AT THE MOMENT I JUST WANT YOU GONE THEN I WILL SHOOT MYSELF TO BE WITH AXEL!" yelled Lioness.

"Lioness do you think Axel would want that?" asked King.

Before Lioness attacked she thought for 3 seconds.

"You're right King but I won't be the same without Axel." She admitted.

"12 minutes then the meteorites will crash down!" called Garrett. "There might be a chance."

Meanwhile Axel flew the shuttle at the meteorites.

"Here goes!" he called and he flew the shuttle into one of the meteorite making it explode with 9 of the others as well.

Everyone saw the explosion from either the sky or the news.

"No….." cried Lioness with tears in her eyes.

"You wanted to be with Manning you will be in 5 seconds." Cackled Magness then Lioness battled against her.

"YOU WANTED AXEL TO DO THAT DIDN'T YOU?! DIDN'T YOU?!" demanded Lioness angrily as she attacked. "SUPER JO-LAN!"

Then Magness shot through 12 walls.

"You will pay for that!" growled Magness then she and Lioness battled again with the meteorite getting closer.

"LIONESS STOP FOR AXEL YOU MUST STOP THE METEORITE!" called King.

Then Lioness stopped.

"Be right back!" she called and teleported to the place where the meteorite was going to crash. "SUPER JO-LAN!" she yelled and destroyed the meteorite and she pasted out but not before saying…. "For you Axel."

Meanwhile Garrett scanned the Earth's orbit where he saw something or someone floating around without a spacesuit.

"That might be Axel." Said Garrett and ordered Hawk and Shark to fly to see if it was Axel.

"There's Axel." Said Shark.

"I'll get him." Said Hawk as he floated into space to get Axel to safety.

At Landmark Hospital later Axel was still unconscious and Lioness refused to leave his side.

"I refuse to leave Axel I love him and Magness may have killed him." She said with tears in her eyes as she watched Axel's eyes slowly open.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Axel!" Lioness cried and hugged Axel.

"Careful Cat got broken ribs." Said Axel.

"Sorry." Giggled Lioness innocently.

"It's ok Cat we have had rough days lately we need better days and it better start today." Replied Axel as he hugged Lioness back.

Soon the news was everywhere that Magness was behind bars and that the Alpha Teens were the heroes Axel, Lioness, King and Shark refused medals much to Hawk's disgust.

Meanwhile Axel and Lioness decided to start dating.

"I love you." They smiled and kissed knowing nothing will ruin their lives anymore and that they will always be together no matter what.

The End


End file.
